La asistenta de los Cullen
by BumBumBOOM
Summary: Bella pensaba que tenía el mejor trabajo en la ciudad, hasta el día que descubrió que su jefe tenía planes de ampliar sus funciones. ¡Entonces de repente el trabajo se tornó aún mejor! DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS
1. Chapter 1

Me detuve y miré mi reflejo en el espejo de encima de la barra de la despensa. Mi pequeña cofia se había deslizado hacia abajo de nuevo, pero dejé a un lado el plumero y la ajuste moviendo una de las horquillas más cerca de la mitad de mi cabeza para mantenerla en su sitio. La cosa era siempre una molestia. Una vez que estuvo en la posición correcta me tome un momento para mirarme. Una de las razones por las que siempre tenía problemas con la cofia era por mi espeso y rubio cabello, había sido empujado en un moño apretado que hacía difícil para las horquillas mantenerla en su sitio. Personalmente, prefería mi cabello suelto, pero era una de las reglas del trabajo. Revise mi maquillaje para asegurarme que se viera bien. No podía permitirme verme como una vagabunda. Era otra de las reglas: el maquillaje debería ser mínimo y de buen gusto. Tal vez no parezca vagabunda pero el uniforme lo hacía difícil. Deslice mis manos, a través de mis pechos generosos talla 38DD y sobre mi plano y firme vientre. Con las manos a un costado, las puntas de mis dedos se extendieron ligeramente por el dobladillo de mi vestido. Me volví un poco para poder verme la forma de mi trasero y al hacerlo sonreí. Sólo tenía 22 años y aquí estaba usando este lindo uniforme de doncella y me pagaban una cantidad obscena de dinero por mantener este lugar limpio. ¡Qué suerte! Me volví hacia el espejo y mire el reflejo dentro de mis ojos azules, difícilmente podía creer mi suerte. Yo había comenzado a trabajar para el servicio de limpieza durante mi primer año de universidad. Mi compañera de cuarto me habló de él y me dijo que estaba haciendo mucho dinero. La idea de tener que limpiar la casa de alguien no me apasionaba, _¡pero tampoco los pagos de mi matricula!_ Además finalmente me convencí a mí misma de la mierda que suponía ser un stripper.

Había estado trabajando para la familia Cullen desde hace dos años, ellos siempre me hacían sentir como parte de la familia. Quiero decir, yo no tenía que comer con ellos o celebrar sus fiestas, eran respetuosos pero no condescendientes, como algunas familias de las que había escuchado. El Sr. Cullen me había dado un bonito coche como regalo después de que me graduara de la universidad. Dijo que había hecho lo mismo por cada uno de sus hijos y me pareció bien. Por supuesto, ¿quién iba decir que no? La familia Cullen consistía en el padre Edward y su esposa Marie. Tuvieron dos hijos, que estaban en una universidad en el este y sólo volvían a casa en las vacaciones. Eso significaba que tenía esta gran casa para cuidar y con solo dos personas que casi nunca estaban para arruinarla. Como he dicho ¡Qué suerte!

La señora Cullen era una compradora para una cadena de ropa grande, así que siempre estaba viajando de una ciudad a otra. Parecía que las únicas veces que la veía fuesen durante los fines de semana y las vacaciones. El Sr. Cullen había desarrollado algún tipo de software y luego vendió la compañía por mil millones de dólares, por lo que en realidad no trabajaba mucho. Él tenía un montón de aficiones y cosas así, pero en realidad no tenía un trabajo de verdad. Hace aproximadamente un año, los Cullen me ofrecieron mudarme a la casa de huéspedes, _¡alquiler gratis!,_ Una vez mas ¿Quién era yo para decir que no? Ellos ya me han pagado más de lo que podría haber conseguido en cualquier otro trabajo con mi Licenciatura en Bellas Artes, y luego encima de eso, me dieron un lugar libre para vivir. _¡Qué vida!_ Me quedé frente al espejo pensando acerca de todo esto y cómo había llegado a estar aquí y naturalmente sonreí. ¿Qué chica no amaría mi vida? Le di la espalda al espejo y volví con mi trabajo.

La casa medía un poco más de 5000 metros cuadrados, con cinco dormitorios, cinco baños, dos salas, un estudio, y una biblioteca. _¡Había una gran cantidad de polvo!_ A pesar de ello, como he dicho, no había nadie para echar a perder las cosas, así que la mayor parte de mi trabajo era limpiar el polvo y algo de lavandería cada tantos días. Me dirigí a la biblioteca y empecé a quitar el polvo de la mesa, de un par de sillas y de un revistero. Estaba bastante pérdida en mi ensoñación, como siempre tratando de averiguar lo que iba a hacer el fin de semana. Terminé en la biblioteca y me dirigí al estudio. Mientras caminaba hacia el vestíbulo, perdida en mis propios pensamientos, choque de frente con el Sr. Cullen y su vaso de whisky con hielo.

¡Ay cielos! —Exclamó él— ¿Estás bien?

El señor Cullen era un hombre grande, no gordo pero de altura grande. Permanecía de pie en sus seis pies de alto y tenía la misma complexión que un mariscal de campo universitario. Él era sólido, así que yo sólo literalmente, rebote en él y caí sobre mi trasero. Por supuesto, la bebida logró extenderse por todo el frente de mi uniforme antes de que terminara en el suelo, pero aparte de eso creo que estaba bien. Miré a sus ojos grandes verdes y perrunos y sólo sonrió.

¡Si estoy bien! No estaba mirando a donde iba.

—Tonterías, Bella —dijo él mientras se inclinaba y me ofreció una mano.— Yo estaba leyendo el periódico mientras caminaba y no prestaba atención a donde iba. ¡Fue enteramente culpa mía!

Yo tomé su mano y él literalmente me levantó sobre mis pies con un simple tirón. Siempre había pensado que él se había mantenido en buena forma para un hombre de unos cincuenta años, pero _¡yo no tenía idea de que era tan fuerte!_ Su cabello había comenzado a ser gris. La mayoría de los chicos de su edad eran calvos, pero el Sr. Cullen definitivamente no encajaba en el estereotipo.

—Gracias —dije y permanecí delante de él, la parte delantera de mi uniforme empapado y apestando a alcohol. Mire en los ojos del Sr. Cullen y me di cuenta de que no me devolvía la mirada. No, sus ojos estaban mirando hacia abajo a mí ya empapado escote y teniendo a la vista mis pezones empujando a través de la tela de mi uniforme. ¿Qué puedo decir? Un cubito de hielo o dos entre las tetas _¡de verdad puede hacer que tus pezones se pongan duros!_ Miré hacia abajo a la parte delantera de mi uniforme y luego use mis manos para suavizar el frente de ella, sintiendo la rigidez húmeda del whisky en mis dedos.

—Creo que es mejor que regrese a la casa de huéspedes y darme una ducha rápida.

Miré de nuevo hacia el Sr. Cullen, que de alguna manera se las arregló para despegar la mirada de mis pechos y me miró a los ojos.

¡No, por favor, ve a la suite principal y toma una ducha allí! Mi esposa tiene un montón de ropa que nunca viste, y vas a lavar la ropa de todos modos.

El dio un paso atrás e hizo un gesto hacia la escalera en el extremo de la sala.

—Además, son casi las 5:00 de todos modos ¿por qué no te pones cómoda y te unes conmigo para la cena?

¿He mencionado que el Sr. Cullen tiene un chef personal que vive en la otra casa de huéspedes? El chef siempre entraba y preparaba comidas y las dejaba en el horno por si alguien llegara a casa a comer. Yo sabía que él ya se había ido y el olor del asado que había preparado había llenado la casa toda la tarde. La mejor parte era que el también llegaría a la mañana siguiente para lavar los platos, así que yo no tenía que hacerlo. De hecho, la cocina estaba fuera de mis límites _¡y eso algo que me venía muy bien!_ Sonreí al Sr. Cullen y luego asentí con la cabeza —Muy bien, muchas gracias. Será solo un momento —dije cuando comencé a subir la escalera.

—Tomate tu tiempo querida. Voy a poner los platos y la comida en la mesa.

Llegué a mitad de las escaleras y cuando me di la vuelta para subir la otra mitad, vi al Sr. Cullen de pie observándome. Pensé que era un poco extraño al principio, pero sólo me encogí de hombros y no le di importancia. Entré en la suite de lujo con su cama tamaño King y sus almohadas de peluche gigantes. Cuando llamaron a este cuarto suite _¡no estaban bromeando!_ La habitación era tan enorme que tenía un sofá, un bar, una sala de estar, y dos sillas. Por supuesto, las puertas corredizas daban a una terraza que daba sobre el océano. A veces, después de hacer las camas y poner orden me gustaba salir a la terraza y disfrutar la vista.

Tomé a la izquierda y entré en un armario. Había docenas de trajes que nunca le había visto a la Sra. Cullen usar. Cogí el primer traje conservador con pantalón, lo saque y lo puse sobre la cama. Después entré al baño y comencé a quitarme el uniforme mojado. Tengo que admitir que fue muy emocionante sentir la ropa húmeda y fría alejándose de mi piel. Me miré en el espejo gigante y ¡ _no me sorprendió ver el gran tamaño de mis pezones!_ Me quité el sujetador y las bragas y le sonreí a mi reflejo mientras me soltaba el pelo. Me pasé la mano por mis tetas muy suavemente para que poder sentir mis dedos en mis pezones. Siempre eran tan sensibles y creo que me reí un poco de la emoción de estar aquí en el baño principal preparándome para tomar una ducha. Fui a la cabina de cristal de la ducha y encendí el agua poniéndola muy caliente. Sólo tomo un minuto para que el agua, se calentara, me metí y deje que fluyera por todo mi cuerpo. El agua se sentía tan bien corriendo entre mis tetas grandes y suaves hacia abajo a través de mi vientre firme y luego entre mis muslos. Seguí la corriente de agua con la mano izquierda mientras utilizaba la derecha para acariciar mis pezones. Mis dedos se sentían tan calientes por el agua, pero no tan calientes como mi coño, los puse dentro de mí. Chico, _¡mis pezones estaban tan duros!_ Me estaba dando placer a mí misma, cuando escuché un ruido fuera del cuarto de baño.

¿Va todo bien ahí dentro?

¡Sr. Cullen! Oh, mierda _¡estaba justo fuera de la puerta! ¡Estaba yo gimiendo! ¡No me acordaba!_ — Um, eh, sí señor, todo está bien—, balbuceé.

—¡Excelente! Tengo una sorpresa para ti una vez que termines ahí—. Yo estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía qué decir. Rápidamente giré la llave del agua y cogí la toalla gruesa que estaba colgando. Gracias a Dios había una bata de tela gruesa colgando en la parte trasera de la puerta, porque no se me había ocurrido llevar nada de ropa conmigo al cuarto de baño. Cuando terminé de secarme y miré la mi expresión de sorpresa en el espejo. Mis pezones estaban duros, y _¡mis ojos tan grandes como mis aureolas! ¡Al menos la bata era lo suficientemente gruesa como para ocultar mis pezones!_ No era más larga que la falda de mi uniforme, pero haría un buen trabajo. Me puse la bata y abrí lentamente la puerta, solo una rendija para husmear la habitación. Lo primero que vi fue a los pies de la cama que el traje que había elegido _¡se había ido!_

¡Ah, ahí estas! ¡Sal querida, no hay razón para preocuparse!

La voz del Sr. Cullen sonaba tranquilizadora, pero extrañamente no me sentía tranquila cuando entré a la habitación. El Sr. Cullen estaba de pie cerca de la cabecera de la cama con una sonrisa lasciva en su cara. Sus ojos capturaron los míos brevemente antes de que se volviera a la cama y levantara algo, diciendo

—Espero que no te importe, pero me tomé la libertad de escoger algo diferente para que lo uses. Él se giró hacia mí y me mostró un babydoll negro de peluche. Podía sentir el rubor de mis mejillas en aumento.

—¡Sr. Cullen! ¡Eso no parece apropiado para la cena!

Vi que su sonrisa se desvanecía cuando miró el camisón. Su ceja izquierda se elevó ligeramente a medida que volvía a mirar hacia mí.

—¡Pensé que tal vez podríamos tener la cena más tarde, y por favor, llámame Edward!

Dudé por un momento antes de desatar el cinturón de la bata y dejarla abierta por delante. La deje caer por mi espalda y hombros mientras daba un paso hacia él con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Cuando me acercaba, vi a Edward desviar la mirada de mis ojos hacia mis tetas. Típico, pensé, pero realmente no me importaba. Mi coño estaba húmedo y no había estado con un hombre en meses. Me detuve justo enfrente de él y extendí mi mano derecha, pasando los dedos a lo largo de su polla endurecida.

—¡Edward! No creo que tengamos que molestarnos con ese babydoll.

El dejo caer la prenda al suelo y me puse de rodillas, seguía acariciando su polla a través de la parte delantera de su pantalón. Le sonreí y use las dos manos para desabrocharle el cinturón. Sus ojos fijos en mis tetas mientras saco su polla y los pantalones le cayeron alrededor de los tobillos. Puse mi boca justo enfrente de su polla. Y la lamí con la punta de mi lengua. Oí exhalar profundamente a Edward, que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo la respiración mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones. Eche la cabeza hacia atrás, para poder lamer la parte inferior de su eje. Me miró esta vez a los ojos y sonrió. _¡Eso fue todo lo que necesite para hacerme seguir adelante!_ Con nuestras miradas enganchadas, abrí la boca y tome la cabeza de su polla con mis labios calientes. Edward cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza atrás con la cara hacia el techo. Poco a poco me lleve toda la longitud de su polla a mi boca. No era algo enorme, pero sentía su pubis haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz, pensé que estaba haciendo buen trabajo. A medida que deslizaba su polla en mi boca, le oí gemir y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Le tome de la mano izquierda y tire de él hacia la cama. Él se sentó en el borde y se apoyó en los codos, mirándome de cerca se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones. Bajé mi boca alrededor de su pene y comencé a mover la cabeza arriba y abajo, moviendo la lengua de lado a lado en la parte inferior de su polla. Edward gimió y se recostó en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Pasé mis manos por las caderas de él mientras yo seguía chupando su polla, usando sólo mis labios y mi lengua para mantenerlo completamente excitado. A los pocos minutos había comenzado a empujar su polla profundamente en mi boca, no contento con dejarme hacer todo el trabajo. Me detuve abruptamente y deje que su polla húmeda saliera de mi boca y descansara en su estómago. El levantó su cabeza de la cama con una mirada sorprendida en su rostro mientras yo me ponía de pie junto a la cama. Mis piernas rozaron su muslo mientras estaba de pie delante de él. Me llevé la mano izquierda arriba para agarrar mi pezón mientras la derecha fue hacia mi coño. Edward cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza y sonrió al verme de pie delante de él jugando conmigo misma.

Su polla comenzó a temblar sobre su vientre y vi que empezó a levantarse por sí misma como si me hiciera señas. Pensé que necesitaba un poco más de mi atención, así que me incliné y la cogí con mi mano izquierda. Edward sonrió y miró fijamente mis pechos, ya que su polla se giró hacia ellos. Di un paso adelante hasta que mis rodillas tocaron el borde de la cama. Entonces levanté la pierna izquierda y la coloque junto a su cadera. Con mi mano todavía sobre su polla puse mi rodilla derecha en la cama para montarlo. Edward sacó las manos de detrás de la cabeza y cogió mis tetas. Me incliné hacia delante, apoyando mi peso sobre la mano derecha, que descansaba en la cama junto a su cabeza. A medida que sus manos agarraban mis pechos, usaba mi mano izquierda para guiar su polla palpitante en mi coño mojado. Sentí su polla deslizarse todo el camino en mi coño, mientras él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gemía, apretando mis tetas tan fuerte a medida que empezó a bombear su polla en mi coño.

Le sonreí al mismo tiempo que me sostenía en sus manos, disfrutando la manera en que apretaba mis pezones entre sus dedos. Su empujé comenzó a disminuir por lo que me hice cargo y empecé ir hacia arriba y abajo en su polla. Me encanto la sensación de su eje saliendo y entrando de mi coño. No era la polla más grande que jamás hubiera tenido pero _¡sin duda él sabía cómo usarla!_ Podía sentir el roce contra mi punto G cuando me incliné hacia delante y moví mis manos hacia su pecho. Empecé a saltar más rápido ya que sentía mi orgasmo más cerca y de repente Edward empezó a meter su polla en mi otra vez. Antes de darme cuenta me estaba corriendo y todo mi cuerpo quedo inerte, me deje caer sobre su pecho. Me quede allí por un momento. Tratando de recobrar el aliento, y aún podía sentir su polla dando contracciones dentro de mi coño empapado.

Me levanté le sonreí y le dije —¿Te gustaría probar algo diferente?

El me guiñó un ojo y sonrió diciendo —Si creo que sí.

De mala gana él se deslizo fuera de mi cuerpo, estaba tan sorprendida de ver su verga tan dura como una roca. Había oído que los hombres mayores por lo general tenían problemas en mantener su erección por mucho tiempo así que probablemente tenía un poco de ayuda farmacéutica. ¿Quién era yo para mirarle los dientes a un caballo regalado? A medida que mis piernas se deslizaban hacia abajo sobre el piso, me incliné sobre su polla, una vez más me la lleve a la boca. Podía sentir la humedad de mi coño y me encanto. Por alguna razón, siempre me ha gustado el sabor de mis propios jugos en el pene de un hombre. A menudo me pregunto si el coño de otra chica tendrá el mismo sabor, pero eso será para otro momento. Por ahora, todo lo que necesito para satisfacerme, estaba de pie, arriba, en mi boca. Había limpiado a fondo su miembro, me puse de pie delante del Sr. Cullen, mis pezones duros seguían apuntando hacia él. Me sonrió, sin poder apartar los ojos de mis tetas, él se puso de pie delante de mí. Me envolvió con sus brazos y me beso apasionadamente, su lengua serpenteando en mi boca y luchando con mi propia lengua. Entonces de repente me tomó de los brazos y dio un paso por detrás de mí. Podía sentir su miembro duro presionando contra mis nalgas mientras me susurraba al oído. —Inclínate hacia delante.

Di unos pasos y puse mis rodillas en la orilla de la cama. Luego se inclinó hacia delante para que yo estuviera con mis manos y rodillas apoyadas en la cama, de espalda a Edward y su pene palpitante. Sentís sus manos recorrer mi culo y hasta el centro de mi espalda. También podría sentir la carne dura de su polla presionando contra la cara interna del muslo. Dejó una mano en mi espalda y la otra se deslizó hacia delante de mí hacia mi clítoris. Sus dedos encontraron al pequeño nudo y comenzó a frotar el coño vigorosamente. Todavía estaba húmeda, por lo que sus dedos tenían un montón de lubricación, así que los movió rápidamente adelante y atrás de mi clítoris. Empecé a sentir otro orgasmo acercarse y estoy segura que Edward lo sabía por la forma en que mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando. El nunca paró, sino que se restregaba de lado a lado y luego hacia arriba y hacia abajo a través de mi clítoris.

Cuando él comenzó a frotar más de cerca alrededor de la punta de mi clítoris y luego empujo dos de sus dedos dentro de mí, yo me perdí. Me empujé contra él y dejé escapar un fuerte, pero me refiero a muy fuerte gemido cuando sentí que mi cuerpo era tomado por una luz cálida. Mis brazos se desplomaron por debajo de mí y me quede con la cabeza en la cama y con los brazos estirados.

Casi podía oír al sonreír. Su mano todavía húmeda se alejó de mi coño y la otra mano se movió de nuevo a mi cadera. Sentí que se movían sus manos y guiaron su polla de nuevo a mi coño empapado. Empezó despacio, dejando que poco a poco se deslizara hasta el final a la parte posterior de mi vulva. Lance un largo y lento gemido cuando sentí su polla todo el camino. Y yo no podía dejar de sonreír. Una vez que su miembro estaba enterrado hasta el final en mí, él la saco tan lentamente y me encantó el torrente de emoción que empezó a correr por mi cuerpo. Luego, con ambas manos en mis caderas, de repente él metió su polla con un movimiento rápido y antes de darme cuenta estaba golpeándome fuerte y rápido por detrás. Juro que pensé que me iba a romper, pero se sentía tan condenadamente bien. Me levanté de nuevo en mis manos y comienzo a empujar para encontrarme con sus embestidas. El Sr. Cullen siguió empujando y empujando y me sorprendió bastante la forma en que fue capaz de seguir adelante durante por mucho tiempo. Lo sentí apoyado en mí, cuando llegó una de sus manos a acariciar mi pezón. Como dije antes, mis pezones han sido siempre muy sensibles, y que sin duda apreciaban su atención. Apreté más a medida que el continuaba empujando y lo empecé a oír gemir. Su voz comenzó a subir poco a poco hasta que finalmente explotó dentro de mí.

Edward salió de mí y se derrumbó en la cama. Vi que tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. El me miró estando yo aún de rodillas y dijo —¿Fue bueno para ti?

Caí sobre mi vientre y reí —¿En serio? ¡Eso es original!

El se rió conmigo cuando se volvió frente a mí. Entonces su rostro se volvió muy serio. —Espero que esto no vaya ser cuestión de molestia para nosotros. Amo a mi esposa, pero como se ha ido de viaje y han sido periodos tan largos a veces solo necesito un medio para aliviar la prensión. Espero que lo entiendas.

Le devolví la sonrisa y respondí —Usted no tiene de que preocuparse. Yo no estoy buscando que se convierta en otra cosa. Lo entiendo y si usted encuentra que me necesita para aliviar algo de presión, entonces yo soy su chica.

—Hecho —Él se inclinó hacia mí y me besó el hombro, mientras lo hacía le di la espalda. Edward se acercó más y con su brazo derecho dejó deslizar su mano izquierda hacia abajo a través de mi vientre y entre mis piernas.

—¡Dios mío! —Dije con una sonrisa— Todavía estas muy duro.

Los dos nos reímos y él se levantó y se acercó a la parte superior de mí. Levanté mis pies hasta el borde de la cama cuando él se inclinó hacia mí, deslizando la polla hasta el fondo con un solo golpe. —¡Oh dios mío! —Solté. Él se mantuvo empujando dentro de mí mientras se apoyaba en el brazo izquierdo. Su mano derecha se movió a mi pecho y tomo mi pezón en su boca. _¿He mencionado cuan sensibles son mis pezones?_ El comenzó a pasar la lengua hacia atrás y hacia delante, lo que solo me llevó a mi lado salvaje.

Empecé a corcovear empujando y él me agarro las nalgas. Antes de darme cuenta estaba gritando otro orgasmo y él gemía cuando estalló una vez más. Edward se desplomo en la parte superior de mi cuerpo, el sudor de su pecho junto al sudor de mi espalda me daban un cargo extra y sentía su pecho lleno de pelos. Me estremecí una vez más, las paredes de mi vagina apretando su polla hasta la última gota. Los dos estábamos respirando profundamente, completamente saciados.

Después de unos momentos Edward se levantó y me miro a la cara. Empezó a decir algo pero se interrumpió. — ¡no lo digas! Si fue bueno para ti.

Los dos nos reímos de nuevo y lentamente salió dentro de mí. Se puso de pie, delante de mí, su polla dura finalmente había comenzado a decaer. Sin decir una palabra cayó de rodillas y enterró la cara en mis genitales. Todo lo que podía oír eran los sonidos crudos, que al principio me hacían reír. Luego se lo tomo en serio y comenzó a mover la lengua hacia delante y atrás de mi clítoris, y reírme era la cosa más lejana de mi mente. Yo podía sentir como movía los dedos a lo largo de los lados de mi coño mientras continuaba pasando su lengua hacia atrás y hacia delante deslizo un par de dedos dentro de mí. El empezó a mover los dedos dentro y fuera. Al presionar en contra su lengua seguía moviéndose más y más rápido. Su lengua comenzó a moverse en círculos, haciendo bucles alrededor de mi clítoris, iban y venían a través de mi el, con sus dedos fuera y adentro. Podía sentir otro clímax cerca y él me agarro con las dos manos, apretando mis dientes grite de placer una vez más.

Yo estaba sin aliento y parecía que toda la habitación daba vueltas. Pude ver al Sr. Cullen de pie al lado de la cama. Yo le sonreí y pregunte— ¿Así que voy a recibir paga extra por esto?

El Sr. Cullen sonrió y se rió. —Oh si mi querida, y creo que vas a recibir una pequeña agradable bonificación también.

Él se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño. Yo me levante y me apoye en mis codos para verlo cuando se detuvo y se giró para mirarme. —Por cierto, recuerda que debes cambiar las sabanas antes de irte.

Debí haber tenido una mirada de asombro en mi cara, porque sonrió y guiñó un ojo. —Ven y únete conmigo en la ducha —dijo mientras me extendía una mano.

Yo rebote fuera de la cama y me acerque a tomar su mano. —Todavía no tengo nada que ponerme, ya sabes— dije.

—Puedes tomar el conjunto que habías seleccionado con anterioridad. Voy a tener que limpiarlo en seco cuando lo traigas de vuelta mañana.

El abrió la puerta de la ducha y abrió el agua. Satisfecho de que el agua estuviera lo suficientemente caliente dio un paso atrás y mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí. — Después de ti —dijo mientras me extendía la mano y se inclinaba.

Le sonreí y me metí en la ducha, deteniéndome justo debajo de la regadera de gran tamaño. Cerré los ojos y puse la cara en la corriente del agua, sintiendo la cascada de agua caliente por todo mi cuerpo entero. Edward se metió en la ducha tras de mí y puso sus brazos alrededor de mí. Apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho mientas sus manos se deslizaban por mis pechos. Tomo los pezones entre el pulgar y el índice.

Empecé a sentirme débil mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con mis tetas y luego le oí decir —Sabes, es posible que usted necesite trabajar tiempo extra mañana por la noche —comento él.

Me volví y envolví los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el agua caliente me cayó en la espalda. —¡Creo que puedo manejar eso! —dije mientras le sonreía a los ojos.

Los suyos encontraron los míos y se inclinó y apretó la mejilla contra la mía y me susurró — ¡No te preocupes, te ayudaré a hacer la cama!


	2. Chapter 2

Mi primer encuentro sexual con el señor Cullen, tengo que decir que las cosas empezaron a cambiar realmente. Había estado trabajando para la familia Cullen durante más de dos años y me llevaba realmente bien con todos. Toda la familia me trataba con amabilidad y el resto del personal me aceptaba como cualquiera de los suyos. Pero las cosas realmente cambiaron después de ese primer encuentro.

Creo que con toda justicia, no era tanto que alguien me tratara diferente como el hecho de que yo me sentía diferente. Supongo que estaba realmente paranoica más que otra cosa. Quiero decir, ¿Qué pasaría si la señora Cullen descubría que había follado a su esposo en su cama mientras ella estaba en viaje de negocios? Si, nada bueno podía salir de eso.

Aunque ciertamente al señor Cullen no parecía molestarle, habíamos estado juntos algunas veces más durante el último mes, pero tengo que decir que cada vez me estaba sintiendo más incómoda con eso. No me entendáis mal, ¡el sexo es genial! Además, no tenía la ilusión de que fuera a dejar a su esposa por mí. ¡Dios, yo adoraba a la señora Cullen y nunca le haría eso! Pero había estado follando con su esposo. ¡Mierda!

De cualquier modo, ahora la señora Cullen estaría en casa por un largo tiempo, por lo que no estaría jugando al ama de casa con su esposo por un tiempo. Aun así, hice un punto tratando de permanecer fuera del camino de la esposa todo lo que podía. Solo hacía mis tareas diarias y trataba de mantener todo profesional. Sin embargo, cada vez que veía a alguien mirándome, me entraban escalofríos preguntándome si sabían algo.

Una tarde estaba sacudiendo el polvo en el estudio cuando entró la señora Cullen.

-¿Bella, podría hablar contigo un momento?-No la había escuchado entrar porque estaba soñando despierta-Oh, lo siento querida, ¡no pretendía sorprenderte!

Me giré para ver a la señora Cullen de pie en la entrada viéndose despampanante , como siempre. Tenía un increíble cabello caoba y brillantes ojos verdes. Todavía mantenía la misma figura de modelo que tenía cuando era modelo de verdad, ¡incluso después de tener dos hijos! Llevaba una falda negra y una blusa granate acentuada por un collar doble de perlas. Su maquillaje estaba inmaculado, por supuesto, ¡ni siquiera notarías que tenía por lo menos cincuenta años!

Por supuesto, yo no estaba nada mal, con mis tetas 100E, mi largo pelo castaño y brillantes ojos chocolates, podía hacer girar cabezas fácilmente. Combinado con mi sexy atuendo de asistente que tenía que usar, aunque un poco estereotipado, ¡ciertamente no hacía daño en resaltar el atractivo!

Aun así, la señora Cullen tenía un cuerpo caliente y humeante. La había visto en traje de baño y si a su edad podía llevar un bikini de esa manera, me sentiría realmente bendecida. Sus tetas son un poco más pequeñas que las mías, pero ciertamente se mantienen bien. Probablemente se hizo una cirugía pero oye, si tienes el dinero, entonces ve por ello.

-¿Bella, estás bien?- la voz de la señora Cullen me trajo de vuelta al mundo.

Le sonreí y medio me reí.

-¡No, estoy bien! Lo siento, solo estaba soñando despierta supongo. ¿Necesita algo?

La señora Cullen se giró y cerró la puerta del estudio detrás de ella, y mi corazón realmente empezó a correr. ¡Oh mierda, ahora se iba a poner feo! Cuando se giró, se dirigió hacia al gran sofá de cuero que ocupaba un costado de la habitación. Se sentó en un extremo del sofá y luego palmeó el asiento mientras me miraba, así que fui y me uní.

Nerviosa, me senté frente a ella y tan pronto como lo hice, ella empezó a hablar

-¿Bella, por cuanto tiempo has estado trabajando para mi familia?-preguntó muy casualmente.

Yo la miré y respondí, tan calmada como pude.

-Creo que casi tres años.

Ella sonrió y dijo:

-Si, supongo que eso es correcto.-la señora Cullen se reclinó sobre el respaldo y luego continuó-Bella, he querido conversar contigo hace algún tiempo pero por supuesto, mi trabajo me ha mantenido viajando mucho y simplemente no he tenido oportunidad.

Hizo una pausa y solo dije:

-¿Si, señora?-Definitivamente era más una pregunta porque no tenía idea de hacia donde se dirigía esto, pero sospechaba que no sería nada bueno.

-Bueno querida, he querido decirte que creo que has hecho un trabajo impecable manteniendo esta casa en orden.

¡Creí que me iba a caer del sofá! Había estado conteniendo la respiración tratando de adivinar como me iba a disculpar por dormir con su esposo y, en cambio, ella me estaba habiendo cumplidos. ¡Nada fue lo que esperaba!

-Se me ocurre, Bella, que últimamente no hemos hecho una revisión apropiada de tu trabajo. Desde que volví del último viaje, le he estado preguntando a los otros miembros del personal para que me brinden alguna información sobre tu desempeño, y cada persona no tiene nada más que alabanzas de tu trabajo ¡Mi esposo está especialmente complacido con tu trabajo!

Oh mierda, aquí venía. Traté de permanecer tranquila y sonreír, pero mi interior me estaba preparando para que cayera el golpe.

-Bella, creo que mereces un aumento. ¡A partir de esta semana, tu sueldo será aumentado un quince por ciento!- su sonrisa iluminaba la habitación.

Sentí que mi mandíbula caía abierta y no podía cerrarla. Tartamudeé un débil "Gracias"pero mi boca estaba tan seca que apenas podía hablar.

Como si pudiera leerme la mente, la señora Cullen dijo:

-¡Déjame preparar bebidas para las dos y así vamos a celebrar!-se levantó del sofá y fue hasta el bar y sacó dos vasos y empezó a preparar bebidas para ambas.

Yo simplemente me recosté en el sofá, todavía demasiado impresionada para absorberlo todo. Finalmente hice trabajar mi boca y dije:

-Señora Cullen, eso es tan generosa, pero realmente no tiene que hacerlo. Su familia ya ha hecho tanto por mí.

-Tonterías, querida. Nosotros apreciamos todo lo que haces y esto es solo un pequeño pago para demostrar nuestra sinceridad al decir eso.

Bebí un gran trago de alcohol de lo que me había dado y lo sentí arder mientras tragaba. Tosí un poco y la señora Cullen se rio de mi obvia inexperiencia. Yo le sonreí y dejé mi vaso en la mesa. La señora Cullen imitó mis movimientos.

-¿Bella, estás cómoda con el uniforme que elegimos para ti?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Siempre lo había encontrado sexy y definitivamente no me molestaba la manera en la cual se ajustaba a mi escote y cuerpo. La volví a mirar a ella y respondí:

-Nunca había pensado en eso, pero estoy perfectamente bien con él. Si quiere que lo cambie, estaré feliz de hacerlo.

-No, por supuesto que no querida-puso su mano sobre la mía -solo quería estar segura de que te parecía bien- Bajé la mirada hacia su mano y volvi a mirar su cara y pensé en lo hermosa que era su sonrisa. Entonces me di cuenta de que parecía que su mano se demoraba un poco demasiado.

-Señora Cullen…

Ella me detuvo antes de poder empezar

-Oh, por favor, llámame Marie. En cualquier momento en que estemos solas como ahora siéntete libre de llamarme por mi primer nombre.-Le do un pequeño apretón a mi mano y luego la soltó.

Doblé las manos sobre mi regazo y bajé la mirada hacia el sofá. Realmente no estaba segura de qué estaba empezando a sentirse más que extraño.

-Marie, te agradezco otra vez por todo, pero supongo que ahora debería volver a mis deberes.

La señora Cullen se inclinó hacia mí y realmente se deslió a través del sofá hasta que estuvo sentada junto a mi lado. El brazo que había estado sobre el respaldo ahora estaba envuelto a través de mi hombro y su otra mano descansaba sobre mi rodilla.

-Por favor, quédate un rato. Me encantaría pasar un poco de tiempo conociéndote mejor.- Su voz salió a través de un ronco suspiro y me destruyó totalmente la guardia.

-Señora Cullen…

Otra vez, me detuvo.

-¡No, no, Marie! Dime Bella, ¿alguna vez has besado a otra mujer?

La miré sorprendida y antes de darme cuenta ella se estaba inclinando y plantando sus labios contra los míos. El olor de su perfume era tan intoxicante y sus labios eran más suaves que nada que hubiera imaginado alguna vez. Me recliné hacia atrás en el sofá y Marie se inclinó más hacia mí mientras la mano sobre mi rodilla empezaba a arrastrarse lentamente hacia arriba por mi pierna. Me las arreglé para alejarme de su beso, pero su mano permaneció sobre la parte interna de mi muslo mientras yo empezaba a hablar.

-¿Pero qué pasa con el señor Cullen?

Sus increíbles ojos verdes solo estaban a pulgadas de los míos mientras susurraba

-Está jugando golf y no vendrá a casa por lo menos en tres horas. Tenemos el lugar para nosotras.

Sonreí nerviosamente y me acercó más hacia a ello con el brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Su otra mano subió directo a mis bragas y me encontré abriendo mis piernas para dejarla continuar. Ella empujó a un lado el delgado material y rozó las puntas de sus dedos contra la parte exterior de mi vagina. Yo gemí y suspiré ante la sensación de su toque eléctrico.

Marie retrocedió levemente y susurró a mi oído:

-¡Tu coño está tan mojado! No puedo esperar a tener una probada.-Entonces empezó a desvestirse. Yo todavía estaba mitad sentada, mitad recostada en el ángulo del sofá, así que empecé a sentarme y sacarme mi ropa, pero Marie me detuvo.-No querida, te quiero justo del modo en el que estás.

Marie se inclinó mientras se salía de la falda, y pude ver sus tetas firmes presionando contra la tela de su sujetador. ¡Sus pezones eran tan firmes que se abultaban a través del material! Se paró encarándome solo con su sujetador negro y bragas de encaje a juego y me guiñó un ojo mientras alcanzaba atrás para desabrochar el sujetador. Yo sonreí cuando sus tetas redondeadas cayeron y me impresionó la longitud de sus pezones. Siguió sacándose las bragas y mientras salía de ellas se arrodilló en el suelo frente a mí.

Marie puso las manos entre mis rodillas y lentamente las deslizó hacia arriba por la parte externa de mis piernas. Las siguió moviendo hacia arriba hasta que alcanzó la cima de mis bragas. Sujetó la prestina elástica y empezó a tirarla hacia abajo y naturalmente yo alcé mi culo lo suficiente para permitir que me las pudiera sacar. Aquí estaba yo extendida sobre un sofá con la esposa del jefe de rodillas y lista para hacerme despegar.

Acomodé la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el brazo del sofá mientras Marie se inclinaba hacia mí. Levantó la falda de mi uniforme, exponiendo mis vellos castaños. Su mano izquierda vagó por mi costado y subió hasta mis grandes tetas. Suavemente frotó su dedo delante y atrás de mi pezón, el cual fue fácil de encontrar porque estaba enterrado justo a través de la tela de mi uniforme. Con su mano derecha, lentamente pasó los dedos por mi vello púbico. No tenía todo un arbusto de vello, pero había suficiente ahí para cubrir la zona.

Alcé la cabeza para ver que estaba haciendo ella y tan pronto como se encontraron nuestros ojos, Marie sonrió y bajó la cabeza. Pasó su lengua todo el camino desde la base de mi vagina hasta la cima de mi clítoris, y entonces simplemente se quedó ahí por un rato sobre mi pequeña protuberancia. Yo estaba gimiendo y retorciéndome de placer mientras ella revoloteaba atrás y adelante, dándome un placer tan dulce. Los dedos de su mano izquierda ahora estaban apretando mi teta derecha y yo deseaba mucho sacarla para que ella pudiera jugar con mi pezón.

Marie empezó a tirar hacia abajo su mano izquierda y antes de saberlo tenía ambas manos a cada lado de mi vagina, abriéndola. Entonces, enterró su lengua profundamente en mi coño, ¡no podía creer lo larga que parecía su lengua! Nunca antes había tenido a nadie bajando sobre mí así, pero supongo que realmente se necesita una mujer para saber complacer a otra mujer. Hice una nota mental para llamar a un par de amigas en el siguiente par de semanas para programar una fiesta de pijamas.

Marie siguió moviendo su lengua dentro y fuera de mi coño y luego lamiendo atrás y adelante a través de mi clítoris. Cada vez que pensaba que una acción me iba a llevar al orgasmo, ella cambiaba repentinamente y volvía a encender mi motor. Sentía elevarse y caer la necesidad de explotar y luego elevarse aún más antes de volver caer. Me estaba volviendo loca y finalmente solo grité:

-¡Oh Dios mío haz que me corra ya!

Tan pronto como dije eso, ella aceleró. Empezó a lamer mi clítoris mientras enterraba un par de dedos dentro de mi coño. Podía sentir la intensidad elevándose mientras ella seguía bombeando con sus dedos y su lengua cosquillando mis clítoris. Sentí todo mi cuero empezando a sacudirse mientras alcanzaba finalmente el clímax.

Simplemente me quedé ahí acostada completamente gastada y sin aliento. Marie se levantó y empezó a frotar su vagina. Me miró con una sonrisa malvada en su cara mientras usaba el dedo índice para limpiar algo de mis jugos de su barbilla. Luego se metió el dedo en la boca, chupándolo como si fuera la polla del día. Le devolví la sonrisa y sentí una sensación de cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo.

Marie dio medio paso más cerca de mí y luego se arrodilló sobre mi entrepierna, montando mis caderas. Yo solo me quedé ahí esperando a ver que seguía, entonces se alzó un poco y movió su vagina más cerca de mi cara. ¡Esta bien, ahora lo entiendo! Yo nunca había estado con una mujer, pero ya había decidido que éste no sería mi último encuentro.

Mientras ella bajaba su coño sobre mi cara, yo saqué mi lengua y empecé a lamer entre sus vellos. Eran bonitos y cortos y podía saborear sus jugos que ya empapaban su vello púbico. Me recordó a mí lamiendo mis propios jugos de la polla de su esposo, y mientras pensaba en eso, se abrió la puerta del estudio y ¡entró el señor Cullen!

-¡Oh, ahí estáis vosotras dos! Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada- dijo Edward, haciendo una gran entrada.

Miré a Marie impactada, pero ella le estaba sonriendo a Edward mientras decía:

-No querido, solo estábamos precalentando. ¿Por qué no vienes y te unes?- Entonces miró hacia abajo entre sus tetas, hacia mí y dijo- No te importa, ¿cierto, querida?- yo solamente sacudí mi cabeza, aún confundida.

Marie salió del sofá y caminó hacia su esposo, dándole un beso agradable y grande. Podía decir que la lengua de él estaba en la boca de ella mientras se besaban por un rato. Entonces él se alejó y dijo:

-¿No te dije que era deliciosa?

Marie giró y me sonrió y respondió:

-Sí, sin duda, ¡y tenías razón!

Yo me senté impactada. Ella sabía acerca de nuestra aventura y a ella le parecía bien, ¡ y realmente no sabía que decir!

Marie caminó de vuelta al sofá, diciendo:

-Está bien querida, estoy tan feliz de que fueras capaz de cuidar tan bien de mi esposo mientras yo estaba lejos. Ahora ambos te vamos a demostrar nuestro aprecio cuidando bien de ti. – Con eso ella se acostó de espalda sobre el sofá con la cabeza en el ángulo opuesto a donde yo estaba acostada. Apoyó la pierna izquierda sobre el sofá y separó bien sus piernas. Su mano derecha bajó hasta su vagina y empezó a frotarla, y con su mano izquierda uso un dedo para indicarme que fuera y me uniera a ella.

Me levanté y empecé a sacarme el uniforme, y esta vez no intentó detenerme. Mientras me sacaba de los hombros la parte superior y me inclinaba hacia adelante para salir de él, pude sentir mis senos empujando contra el sujetador sin tirantes. Al levantarme, busqué detrás de mí y dejé libres mis pechos, y oí a Marie chillar con deleite cuando hicieron su gran entrada.

-¡Oh querida, esos son unos seños tan grandes y hermosos!

No sabía si me estaba hablando a mí o a Edward y no me molesté en averiguarlo. Ni siquiera me había molestado en mirar hacia atrás, pero podía oírlo sacándose la ropa. Yo estaba observando la mirada en el rostro de Marie mientras sus ojos vagaban por todo mi cuerpo. Su mirada me hacía sentir como si fuera Navidad, ¡con ella como la niñita y yo como el regalo que siempre había querido!

Me arrodillé frente a ella y puse mis manos en la parte interior de sus muslos. Todo el tiempo, no quité mis ojos de ella y ahora ella estaba mirando los míos. Sonreí mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante y empezaba a lamer su coño.

-Oh si- gimió ella mientras yo empezaba a mover mi lengua adelante y atrás a través de su clítoris. Seguí mirándola mientras ella rodaba la cabeza hacia atrás y empujaba las caderas para encontrar mi cara.

Mientras ella yacía ahí así, Edward entró en mi línea de visión. Ahora estaba totalmente desnudo mientras avanzaba y ponía su polla sobre la boca de su esposa. Sus ojos se abrieron y sonrió mientras abría la boca y codiciosamente tomaba todo el miembro dentro de su garganta. Yo pensaba que era una chupa pollas bastante buena, ¡pero esta señora tenía algunas locas habilidades! Empezó a rebotar su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante y desde donde yo estaba arrodillada podía ver su lengua recorriendo la base de su polla mientras él seguía empujando su polla dentro de su boca. ¡Yo no podía creer que no se estuviera ahogando con esa cosa!

Seguí chupando y lamiendo su vagina, ¡completamente hipnotizada por el espectáculo que estaba obteniendo de estos dos! Miré la cara de Edward y su cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia adelante, y yo podía decir que estaba totalmente dichoso. Marie lo estaba mirando también, observando el placer que le estaba dando a su esposo. Edward estiró su mano derecha y empezó a jugar con sus pezones, primero uno y luego el otro. Estaba empezando a sentirme un poco dejada de lado ¡porque nadie estaba jugando con mis pezones!

Marie giró la cabeza y el pene de Edward se salió de su boca, aterrizando en el puente de su nariz. Fue casi cómico, pero me las arreglé para no reírme. Ella estaba cerca de correrse, y yo estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para copiar las cosas que ella me haba hecho. Quería hacer que llegara cerca y luego cambiar las cosas igual como había hecho ella, y parecía hasta ahora estar funcionando. Edward salió de mi línea de visión, pero yo seguí mirando a su esposa mientras ella trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos para ver lo que yo estaba haciendo.

Antes de saberlo, sentí las manos de Edward en mis caderas, frotando los costados y luego los cachetes de mi trasero. Suspiré mientras o sentía guiando su polla dentro de mi coño empapado. Cada vez que embestía dentro empujaba mi lengua dentro del coño de Marie con un poco más de fuerza ¡y a ella le encantaba! ¡A mí me encantaba, y a juzgar por los sonidos que venían de detrás de mí, diría que a Edward también le encantaba!

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y yo pude sentir sus manos deslizándose hacia mis tetas ¡finalmente! Alcanzó mis pezones y empezó a pellizcarlos y yo casi me pierdo en ese momento. Empecé a empujar hacia atrás para encontrar sus embestidas, pero nunca perdí mi ritmo con el clítoris de Marie. Ella estaba agarrando los cojines igual como había hecho yo antes, y juzgando por el modo en que se retorcía, decidí que estaba bien y lista. Empecé a lamer su clítoris más y más rápido mientras metía un par de dedos en su coño empapado.

Marie echó la cabeza bien hacia atrás sobre el brazo del sofá, empujando hacia arriba con la cabeza y haciendo que su coño se aplastara en mi cara. Yo enterré mi lengua tan profundo como pude en su coño con mis dos dedos, y ella dejó salir un apasionado gemido de liberación mientras yo la llevaba sobre el borde. Su grito inició una cadena de eventos porque verla correrse me llevó a la cima mientras empujaba tan duro como pude hacia atrás contra Edward. Su polla se enterró tan profundamente en mi vagina que simplemente no pude soportarlo más y repentinamente fui yo la que estaba gimiendo de placer. Verme corriéndome debió haber sido todo lo que Edward necesitó, porque lo siguiente que supe fue que él estaba gimiendo e hizo una última zambullida profunda dentro de mi coño.

Todos nosotros colapsamos ahí mismo donde estábamos. Marie estaba respirando profundamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzando su cara. Yo estaba acostada entre sus piernas con la cabeza sobre su estómago y mis brazos envueltos alrededor de su espalda. Edward estaba cubriendo mi espalda con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de mí y sus manos todavía agarrando mis senos. No recuerdo quien empezó a reírse primero, pero no mucho después todos empezamos a reír.

Edward salió de encima de mí y luego me tendió la mano para ponerme de pie. Yo le extendí la mano a Marie pero ella sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

-No, estoy bien aquí por ahora.

Yo me giré y miré a Edward pero él ya estaba cruzando la habitación hasta su ropa la cual estaba diseminada al lado del escritorio.

-Siento tener que hacer esto señoras, pero realmente necesito apurarme. Solo pasé a buscar algunas tarjetas de presentación para repartirlas en el club.- Se paró de allí poniéndose la ropa e hicimos un breve contacto visual. Él me guiñó y sonrió mientras continuaba- ¡Pero no permitáis que eso os detenga! ¡Seguid adelante y disfrutad! Ciertamente yo lo hice.

Marie giró de lado y le sonrió.

-¡Te lo agradezco querido, por contarme todo acerca de nuestra maravillosa Bella! ¡Es toda una sorpresa!

Sentí que me ruborizaba mientras miraba su cuerpo firme y juvenil. ¡Todavía era tan difícil imaginar que tenía más de cincuenta! ¡Esta señora se cuidaba muy seriamente!

Edward había terminado de vestirse, cruzó el estudio y se inclinó sobre el sofá para darle un beso rápido a su esposa.

-Tengo que correr, pero estaré en casa en un par de horas- luego me miró a mí y dijo- Cuida bien de ella, ¿vale?- Entonces le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió a su esposa antes de continuar-,¡pero no trates de cansarla! ¡Tengo planes para después, para las dos!- Entonces se levantó y salió del estudio.

Marie y yo nos miramos y simplemente empezamos a reírnos. Ella volvió a rodar de espalda y extendió ambos brazos hacia mí. Yo me moví hacia ella y me acosté encima suyo, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor mientras ella me envolví con los suyos. Recosté la cabeza sobre su hombro, y entonces ella alzó la cabeza y plantó un beso grande y mojando mis labios. Su mano derecha se estiró alrededor y empezó a jugar con mi pezón, y yo solo gemí dentro de su boca.

Me alejé y me incliné hacia abajo para poner mis labios sobre su pezón. Ella gimió mientras movía mi lengua atrás y adelante a través de su pezón increíblemente firme. Le sonreí y dije:

-¡Veo que alguien más tiene pezones sensibles!

Marie me devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

-¡Querida, no tienes idea! Creo que necesitamos movernos al dormitorio. Ahí tendremos mucho más espacio para estirarnos.

Yo me levanté y me puse frente a ella. Le tendí una mano y la ayudé a levantarse y ella se giró y empezó a moverse hacia la puerta. Yo me agaché y empecé a reunir nuestra ropa, pero Marie se detuvo volvió a girar diciendo:

-Deja eso. La asistenta puede recogerlas después.

Yo dudé y dije:

-Pero yo soy la asistenta

Marie se rio, sonrió y dijo:

-No, ahora mismo, no lo eres. Ahora mismo eres mi amante, ¡y lo único que importa es el placer que nos vamos a dar una a la otra!- yo solo sonreí y tiré la ropa junto al sofá y a seguí.

Para el momento en que llegué al pasillo fuera del estudio, Marie ya estaba al inicio de la escalera, mirando hacia atrás, hacia mí y sonriendo. Yo recordé la primera vez que tuve seño con su esposo y como me había apuesto y le había devuelto la mirada desde ese lugar mientras él se levantaba y me miraba desde la misma posición donde yo estaba de pie ahora mismo. Me dio escalofríos por el recuerdo, pero eran buenos escalofríos.

Marie siguió subiendo los escalones, y yo empecé a caminar por el pasillo para unirme a ella. De algún modo estaba nerviosa y asustada, pero al mismo tiempo sentía curiosidad y estaba excitada. Ya había experimentado mucho más de lo que había imaginado alguna vez en mi joven vida pero no tenía dudas de que esta caliente señora todavía tenía un montón de cosas que podría enseñarme

Mientras alcanzaba la escalera, oí la voz de Marie llamándome

-¿Vienes? Esta gran cama está horriblemente solitaria solo conmigo en ella

Yo sonreí y empecé a subir la escalera, mareada de excitación. Llegué a la puerta del dormitorio principal y me detuve para mirar alrededor. Marie había encendido un par de grandes velas, arrojaban una luz muy sensual por toda la habitación. Ahí en medio de la habitación había una cama King size, con la cual me había llegado a familiarizar demasiado en las pasadas semanas. Marie había quitado la colcha y estaba acostada en medio de la cama con las manos dobladas detrás de la cabeza.

Todavía estaba completamente desnuda, y la sábana estaba amontonada a sus pies. Mientras yo miraba su adorable cuerpo, ¡me sorprendió ver que estaba usando un cinturón con un dildo! Mis ojos deben haberse agrandado tanto como mis aureolas, porque Marie se rio y dijo:

-¡No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a hacer la cama!


	3. Chapter 3

Una de las cosas por las que la familia Cullen se enorgullecía mucho eran sus cenas. Parecía que siempre estaban dispuestos a presidir una fiesta para cualquier ocasión que apareciera. Por supuesto, como su asistenta, eso siempre significaba más trabajo para mí, pero a decir verdad, realmente no me importaba. Siempre podía contar con que los Cullen trajeran ayuda extra para estos asuntos, y yo tenía que hacerme cargo del personal temporal. También significaba un agradable bono para mí así que, ¿quién se queja?

Sentía bastante orgullo por el hecho de que la señora Cullen confiara en mí para supervisar todas sus fiestas. La primera vez que tuvieron una después de que empezara a trabajar para ellos, me había tenido siguiéndola y observando todo lo que ella hacía. Tuvo muchas complicaciones para explicar por qué quería el mobiliario arreglado de un modo específico y exactamente cuándo servir los tragos o los cócteles y la cena.

Luego me había hecho observar la supervisión del personal del catering y el servicio para asegurarse de que yo supiera dónde ubicarlos a todos y qué buscar en todo momento. También había asistentas adicionales traídas para atender a los invitados y para asegurarse que a todos se les estuviera dando un tratamiento especial durante la fiesta.

Después de la segunda fiesta, la señora Cullen me dijo que yo estaría a cargo de todo de ahora en adelante, ¡y nunca la he decepcionado! La fiesta venidera iba a ser la cuarta que manejaba por mí misma y tenía listo hasta el último detalle.

Lo que hacía diferente a esta fiesta en particular es que iba a ser la primera fiesta donde no estaría vestida con mí típico uniforme de asistenta. Me sentía un poco incómoda usando un vestido de noche negro en lugar de mi pequeño y sexy atuendo de asistenta francesa, pero tengo que decirlo, ¡el vestido que la señora Cullen eligió para mí era muy sexy, y más!

Cuando me puse el vestido más temprano en la noche, me puse frente a mi espejo de cuerpo entero y ¡simplemente no podía creer que fuera yo! El vestido abrazaba cada una de mis increíbles curvas de manera perfecta, desde mis increíbles tetas 100E bajando hacia mi culo perfectamente redondo, caía sobre mi estómago y mostraba mi delgada cintura de un modo increíblemente halagador. Aún mejor, no se sentía apretado y me podía mover muy fácilmente en él.

El frente del vestido tenía un escote donde el material caía sobre mi pecho, ¡lo cual era algo bueno porque el material amontonado ayudaba a cubrir mis firmes pezones los cuales estaban fruncidos por ser notados! Estaban pronunciados porque la espalda del vestido estaba cortada incluso más abajo, la cual se abría todo el camino hasta la parte baja de mi espalda. ¡No había modo de que pudiera usar algún tipo de sujetador con este vestido!

Por supuesto, eso realmente no era una preocupación, porque mis tetas de veintitrés años todavía eran firmes y no necesitan un sujetador para mantenerlas. Estoy segura de que todo cambiará con el tiempo, ¡pero por ahora, estaba bendecida de estar en lo mejor de mi juventud y mi sexualidad estaba en todo su florecimiento!

Me volví a mirar en el espejo, revisando para asegurarme de que todo estuviera perfecto. Mi pelo castaño estaba amontonado hacia arriba en un moño con mucho estilo en la cima de mi cabeza, y la sombra de ojos que usaba hacía que mis brillantes ojos marrones realmente sobresalieran. El collar de diamantes que me había dado la señora Cullen para que usara era simplemente impactante, ¡y creo que hacía que sonriera más de lo que lo había hecho en toda mi vida!

Llegué a la casa principal un par de horas antes de lo que se suponía que empezaba la fiesta. El señor y la señora Cullen todavía estaban arriba arreglándose, y el personal del catering justo estaba llegando para arreglar las cosas. Las asistentas temporales y el personal de servicio estarían llegando en la siguiente media hora, y quería estar segura de que todos estaban presentes, contados y que supieran sus tareas. Habíamos hecho un recorrido el día anterior, pero todavía quería hacer una revisión final antes de que empezara todo.

A medida que empezaran a llegar los invitados, sería mi responsabilidad saludarlos en la puerta y dirigirlos al salón principal. ¡Habría camareros con copas aflautadas con champán esperando en el pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie entrara al salón principal con las manos vacías! Miré el reloj en el pasillo, vi que era casi momento de que empezara la fiesta, y me estaba preguntando si debía ir o no a buscar a los anfitriones, cuando oí sus voces viniendo de la escalera.

Fui por el pasillo y estaba esperando al final de la escalera cuando ellos llegaron al último descanso y giraron para bajar los últimos escalones hacia el salón principal.

-¡Bella, te ves absolutamente impactante!- La señora Cullen fue la primera que me vio y casi bajo corriendo la escalera para darme un gran abrazo.

Ahora, tengo que decir que estaba siendo halagadora porque si alguien estaba impactante, era ella. Marie Cullen había sido modelo cuando era más joven, ¡no había dudas de que tenía bastante buen ojo para la moda! Como compradora de ropa para una tienda grande, tenía la oportunidad de ver primero los nuevos estilos a medida que salían, así que siempre estaba un paso delante de todos los demás cuando se trataba de moda.

El vestido que estaba usando era de color borgoña con mangas fluidas que dejaban desnudos los hombros. Colgaban en el frente muy parecido como hacía el mío, y cuando la abracé me di cuenta de que la parte trasera probablemente también era igual que la mía. El color del vestido realmente realzaba su hermoso pelo color caoba, y el deslumbrante collar de esmeraldas hacía que sus ojos verdes se vieran impactantes.

La señora Cullen retrocedió y sostuvo mis brazos estirados y me miró de arriba abajo con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Oh Bella, no podía estar más orgullosa de ti si fueras mi propia hija, eres tan hermosa!

Por un momento pensé que las dos nos íbamos a poner a llorar mientras yo decía:

-¡Oh, señora Cullen no hay modo de que pudiera haberme visto así sin usted!

-¡Marie, querida! Esta noche nos llamarás Marie y Edward. Nada de esas cosas formales- dijo con falsa severidad.

-Vosotras dos sois el par de mujeres más hermosas que creo haber abrazado- dijo Edward mientras alcanzaba la base de la escalera y ponía un brazo alrededor de su esposa.

Ella soltó mis brazos y puso un brazo alrededor de su esposo, mirándolo con sincera alegría. Edward se veía absolutamente elegante con su traje elegante y no había duda de que sería el hombre más elegante en toda la velada. Sus hombros anchos, pecho y brazos musculosos todavía eran muy evidentes incluso en su atuendo formal. ¡Ambos se veían tan sabrosos que estaba tentada a sacarme la ropa y tomarlos a ambos en ese mismo momento!

Edward debe haber presentido mis pensamientos, porque dijo:

-Ahora es mejor que vosotras dos os comportéis, o tendremos que cancelar esta cena y encontrar algo más que hacer con nosotros mismos.

-Bueno, es demasiado tarde para contactar a todos y cancelar ahora, así que mejor nos preparamos para los invitados- respondí.

Como si fuera la señal, sonó el timbre de la puerta, me reí y me alejé de los Cullen, dejándolos juntos en la base de la escalera. Fui hasta el pasillo y estuve muy complacida de ver uno de los camareros ya de pie atento con una bandeja con copas de champán. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pude ver a otros empezando a tomar sus posiciones y preparándose para la velada. ¡Era agradable estar trabajando con gente tan profesional!

Mientras abría la puerta a los primeros invitados e intercambiaba saludos con ellos, vi que también estaban empezando a llegar varias personas más. Los valets estaban recolectando las llaves y estacionando os coches de los invitados que empezaban a hacer su camino hacia la puerta del frente. Yo me quedé ahí y seguí saludando a cada persona por turnos a medida que llegaban. Con todo, había alrededor de veinte personas que vinieron a la fiesta, todos ellos en pareja. A muchos de ellos los había visto antes, ya fuera en fiestas anteriores o como invitados que habían venido a reunirse con el señor o la señora Cullen para discutir asuntos de negocios. Unos pocos eran conocidos con los cuales los Cullen salían a comer o jugaban tenis.

En media hora, todos habían llegado, así que hice mi camino de vuelta al salón principal y tomé mi propia copa de champán y empecé a mezclarme con la multitud. Estaba sorprendida de lo fácil que era mantener una conversación con estas personas. Todos ellos estaban más allá de mi nivel social, pero me hicieron sentir como si fuera uno de ellos, en lugar de la asistenta que todos sabían que era.

Supongo que mucho de eso se debía a los Cullen. Había escuchado a cada uno de ellos mencionar a más de alguna de estas personas que a menudo pensaban en mí como si fuera su hija en lugar de su asistenta. ¡Ciertamente me trataban como a una hija! Tenía mi propia cabaña de huéspedes en los terrenos, me habían comprado un lindo coche, e incluso tenía una asignación de ropa que estaba mucho más allá de mi sueldo. Por supuesto raramente tenía que usar algo de eso porque Marie siempre me estaba trayendo algo nuevo de sus viajes de negocios.

Después de un rato, vino el chef principal y me informó que la mesa del comedor estaba lista para ser servida. Hice el anuncio a todos e hicimos nuestro camino hacia el comedor, el cual era realmente un salón para cenar. Tenía una gran mesa en la que fácilmente se podían sentar por lo menos treinta personas y estaba casi llenas esta noche.

El personal de servicio hizo un trabajo excelente al hacer que todos comieran y mantener las copas de vino llenas. Después de que terminara la cena, recogieron todo y sirvieron un maravilloso postre. Mientras miraba alrededor a todos los invitados, ¡era obvio que la fiesta era todo un éxito!

Una vez que se acabó el postre, todos empezaron a caminar de vuelta al salón principal. Edward había contratado una banda local para que proveyera entretenimiento en vivo, así que había algo de baile suave en el salón principal. Sin el mobiliario, el salón principal era parecido a un salón de baile. Había algunas mesas para que la gente se sentara así como unos sofás a lo largo de la habitación. Aunque, aún así, a mayoría de los invitados terminaron mezclándose para bailar. Más de algunos hombres terminaron coqueteando conmigo, ¡y sorprendentemente, también algunas mujeres! Realmente me gustaba esta fiesta.

A medida que se alargaba la velada, algunos de los invitados mayores empezaron a ir hacia la puerta. Los Cullen los despedían en el salón principal y yo los acompañaba a la puerta. Todo fue muy placentero y divertido, y todos me dijieron lo mucho que habían disfrutado la fiesta mientras se iban. Me estaba sintiendo bastante complacida conmigo misma.

Antes de saberlo, quedaban solamente tres parejas, incluyendo a los Cullen. Noté que Marie había estado envuelta en una conversación con una de las mujeres durante algún tiempo, y me sorprendí un poco cuando puso su brazo alrededor de la mujer y empezó a guiarla hacia la escalera. Edward las observó mientras se iban y luego se acercó a conversar con el esposo de la otra mujer. La última pareja decidió irse cuando vieron a Marie desaparecer por las escaleras.

Los acompañé hacia la puerta y luego volví rápidamente al salón principal. La banda había recogido todo una hora antes y a mayor parte del personal también había limpiado. Un par de asistentas temporales habían estado limpiando en el salón, pero habían terminado y se fueron, dejando solo a Edward y a su invitado.

Caminé hacia Edward y mientras me acercaba a él dijo_

-Bella, nuestra fiesta fue un éxito. ¡Felicidades!

Sentí que me ruborizaba levemente mientras respondía:

-¡Te lo agradezco, Edward, me alegra tanto que pienses eso!

-Bella, no creo que hayas conocido a Jasper Whitlock- dijo Edward poniendo una mano en el hombro del hombre.

-¡No, no creo haber tenido el placer!- dije mientras extendía mi mano a este extraño alto y atractivo.

Probablemente Jasper tenía alrededor de la misma edad que Edward, lo cual lo pondría en los cincuenta. Tenía el cabello gris, pero su físico y su cara daban la impresión de que estaba en buena forma para su edad. Estaba muy bronceado, al igual que la mayoría de los amigos de Edward.

-El placer es todo mío- dijo Jasper mientras tomaba mi mano con la suya y le daba un apretón cálido y firme.

-Bella, si no estás demasiado cansada, esperaba que pudieras unirte a nosotros escaleras arriba para un poco de actividad extracurricular- dijo Edward con una sonrisa astuta, mientras Jasper alzaba una ceja en anticipación a mi respuesta, yo sonreí y dije:

-¡Caballeros, no me encantaría nada más que escoltarlos a los dos arriba!- Me puse entre ambos, instándolos a girar conmigo y dirigirnos a la escalera, mis brazos entrelazados con los suyos. Me pregunté brevemente dónde se había ido Marie y la esposa de Jasper, pero arriba había varios dormitorios, así que podían estar en cualquier parte.

Legamos a la cima de las escaleras y Edward se soltó para guiarnos hacia el dormitorio principal. Encendió la luz y luego se giró y me miró a mí y a Jasper mientras entrabamos a la habitación. Yo fui directo hacia Edward y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras le plantaba un beso largo y firme en sus labios.

Mientras lo besaba, sentí a Jasper besarme el cuello y los hombros desde atrás. Me dio cosquillas inmediatamente y tuve que separarme de Edward para poder girarme y mostrarle a Jasper lo mucho que apreciaba su atención. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé mientras sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de mi cintura.

Podía oír a Edward quitándose la chaqueta y luego sonó como si se hubiera sentado en la cama para quitarse los zapatos. Jasper estaba deslizando sus manos por mi espalda para llenarse las manos con mi culo, y mientras me acercaba a él pude sentir el bulto en su pantalón presionando contra mi cadera. Me alejé de él y empecé a aflojar su corbata mientras él se sacaba la chaqueta y la tiraba al suelo.

Desabotoné su camisa mientras él se sacaba el cinturón, sin quitar nunca sus ojos de mis senos. Decidí que era tiempo de darle un descanso a su imaginación, así que di un paso atrás y alcancé la parte posterior de mi cuello para desatar la parte superior del vestido. Una vez hecho eso, lo dejé caer al suelo a mis pies. Me salí del vestido, dejando mis zapatos al lado.

Los ojos de Jasper se pusieron tan grandes como mis aureolas mientras me veía desvestida. Sonreí mientras observaba sus ojos viajando por todo mi cuerpo y pensé que lo oí jadear cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba usando bragas. Supongo que le gustó la vista de mi coño recién depilado.

Me alejé de él mientras terminaba de desvestirse y caminé hacia la cama. Vi que Edward estaba sentado desnudo en el borde de la cama, acariciando su polla firme. Me incliné y o besé en la mejilla antes de deslizarme más allá de él y acostarme en medio de la cama. Empuje mis pies cerca de mi culo con las piernas separadas y empecé a frotar mi montículo mientras veía a Jasper moviéndose hacia la cama,

Edward se levantó de la cama y fue alrededor hacia el lado más alejado a mi derecha. Subió a la cama de rodillas justo al lado de mi cabeza. Yo le sonreí mientras me alzaba, tomaba su firme polla con mi mano y lo guiaba hacia mi boca. Jasper decidió seguir el ejemplo de Edward, así que se arrodilló a mi izquierda y empecé a acariciarlo mientras seguía chupando la polla de Edward.

Alternaba atrás y adelante entre ambos penes, acariciando uno mientras chupaba el otro. Uno de los dos hombres se estiró y empezó a frotar mi coño. Ambos empezaron a jugar con mis tetas y a pellizcar mis pezones, ¡y yo estaba bien en camino a la dicha! Supuse que podría simplemente yacer ahí toda la noche y dejarlos jugar con mis pezones, pero sospechaba que eso no sería suficiente para complacer a estos dos hombres.

Estaba completamente absorta en lo que estaba haciendo cuando oí unas voces femeninas en el pasillo, acompañadas por algunas risitas.

-¡Pensé que vosotros dos estaríais aquí dentro!- reconocí la voz de Marie mientras ella y su amiga entraban a la habitación. Apenas pude verlas, me di cuenta de que estaban desnudas.

Las dos se pusieron a los pies de la cama y nos miraron por un rato. Siempre había estado sorprendida por el firme cuerpo de Marie, especialmente considerando su edad, ¡pero su amiga también se veía bien! Supuse que ella sería unos diez años menor a su esposo, con cabello negro y ojos verdes oscuros. Tenía unas tetas pequeñas y levantadas con pezones increíblemente firmes.

Estaba mirando a las señoras ahí de pie cuando repentinamente la acompañante de Marie dijo:

-Esta bien, ya he visto suficiente. Voy a actuar- con eso se subió a la cama y se arrastró hacia arriba y puso sus manos sobre mis muslos. Me miró y me dijo:- Cariño, simplemente tengo que probar este coño.

Traté de sonreír con mi boca llena de polla y luego la perdí de vista mientras ella se acostaba y empezaba a lamer mi coño. Sentí ese cosquilleo electrizante recorrer todo mi cuerpo mientras empezaba a mover su lengua de arriba hacia abajo y luego atrás y adelante a través de mi clítoris. ¡Estaba tentada a soltar ambas pollas y agarras su cabeza y tirarla hacia mi coño, pero decidí ser agradable!

Estaba chupando la polla de Jasper mientras su esposa lamía mi coño, y luego Edward se alejó y fue a pararse a los pies de la cama con Marie. Lo oí besar a su esposa y decir:

-Mira a nuestra chica. ¿No es algo hermoso?

Marie respondió diciendo:

-¡Sí, lo es, y simplemente tengo que ir a chupar esas tetas!- Entonces se movió al lado de Jasper y se arrodilló a mi lado mientras ponía su pezón izquierdo dentro de su boca. ¡Casi muerdo la polla del pobre Jasper mientras la lengua de Marie empezaba a provocar mi pezón!

Oí a Edward decir:

-¿Alice, por qué no te pones de rodillas?- Bueno, por lo menos ahora sé el nombre de la adorable criatura que estaba lamiendo mi coño.

Alice se puso de rodillas con la cara todavía enterrada en mi entrepierna y vi a Edward acercarse a ella. ¡Debe haber enterrado su polla profundamente dentro de su vagina, porque Alice soltó un largo gemido en mi vagina, y las vibraciones casi me hacen correrme!

Jasper sacó su polla de mi boca y se salió de la cama y fue a pararse detrás de Marie. Giré la cabeza y miré mientras él avanzaba hacia ella y enterraba su pene profundamente en su interior. Marie me sonrió mientras empujaba hacia atrás para recibir al intruso. Deslicé mi mano debajo de Marie y empecé a frotar furiosamente su clítoris mientras Jasper empujaba su pene dentro de su coño. Podía oí a Marie gimiendo y empujando mas rápido hacia atrás, y en unos momentos ella estaba gritando de placer. Alice seguía moviendo su lengua sobre mi coño y algo en el modo en que Edward seguía empujando su cara hacia mi coño me hizo excitarme mucho. No pasó mucho después de que Marie se corriera que me encontré agarrando la cabeza de Alice mientras también me corría.

Edward y Jasper obviamente todavía no habían alcanzado el clímax, y mientras Marie colapsaba sobre la cama a mi lado, Jasper se movió hacia los pies de la cama y lo oí decir:

-Discúlpame, querida, ¿te importa si te revelo un poco?

Alice alzó la cabeza y dijo:

-¡Para nada mi amor!- Entonces se movió hasta el borde de la cama y rodó para quedar de espalda. Edward la siguió de cerca por detrás y estuvo dentro de ella casi tan pronto como ella se acomodó.

Jasper subió a la cama por los pies y luego se movió hacia adelante para frotar su pene contra los labios hinchados y empapados de mi coño. Gemí y sonreí, ¡luego él se inclinó hacia adelante y empujó su polla profundo dentro de mí! Agarré sus caderas mientras él se acomodaba encima de mí y empezaba a empujar mi coño hacia arriba para encontrar cada una de sus embestidas.

Marie se movió hacia arriba a mi lado y empezó a besar mi cuello y mis labios mientras sus manos vagaban por todo mi cuerpo. Jugó con mis pezones por un rato, primero uno y luego el otro. Después su mano empezó a bajar hacia mi coño y empezó a frotar mi clítoris mientras empezaba a chupar mi pezón. ¡Jasper seguía empujando dentro de mí vagina y era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar volver a correrme!

Mientras tanto, Alice finalmente había alcanzado su clímax mientras todos la escuchábamos gritar de placer. Edward empezó a empujar más rápido y fuerte mientras ella se corría y luego gimió muy fuerte mientras bombeaba su carga profundamente dentro de ella. Jasper estaba obviamente excitado por el sonido de su esposa y amigo corriéndose, y no pasó mucho antes de que explotara dentro de mí.

Marie se giró de espaldas al lado mío mientras Jasper colapsaba sobre mi pecho. Miré a la derecha y vi que Edward había colapsado encima de Alice de manera muy parecida. Marie se estiró, codeó a Jasper, diciéndole que se levantara. Ella se sentó en la cama al lado de mi cabeza mientras Jasper se salía de encima de mí. Entonces ella me sonrió y dijo:

-¿Cariño, por qué no te levantas también?

Me senté a un costado de la cama y Marie se acostó a través de la mitad de la cama con la cabeza cerca de mí. Entonces alzó la mirada hacia mí y dijo:

-¡Me encantaría absolutamente sentir tu coño en mis labios!

Yo le sonreí y me subí a la cama, montando su cabeza. Mientras ella empezaba a lamer mi coño, yo me incliné hacia adelante y me acosté encima de ella para poder lamer el suyo. Sentí a Alice y Edward levantarse de la cama, y casi inmediatamente sentí un pene frotándose contra los labios de mi vagina. ¡Edward había decidido follarme y a mí me parecía totalmente bien!

Lo siguiente que supe fue que había otra polla en mi cara, entonces Jasper lo deslizó y guió dentro del coño de Marie. Ella y yo hicimos lo mejor para seguir lamiendo el clítoris de la otra mientras nuestros coños estaban siendo golpeados, ¡pero empezó a ser realmente difícil concentrarnos en lo que estábamos haciendo!

Sentí a Alice subiendo los pies a la cama, y entonces se estaba arrodillando al lado de mí y Marie. Empezó a jugar con mis pezones con una mano y con los pezones de Marie con la otra. Me encantaba la sensación de sus manos sobre mis senos, ¡y entro eso y los labios de Marie en mi clítoris y la polla de Edward en mi coño, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me estuviera corriendo una vez más!

Mientras empezaba a correrme, Edward empezó a golpear más rápido y más profundo ¡y eso hizo que me corriera incluso más fuerte! Entonces escuché a Marie empezando a gemir mientras empezaba a alcanzar el clímax, y Jasper aumentó sus embestidas. De repente Jasper sacó su polla de la vagina de Marie y lo puso dentro de mi boca, justo a tiempo para que explotara profundo en la parte posterior de mi garganta. ¡Nunca había probado algo tan dulce en mi vida! ¡Entre los jugos del coño de Marie y el semen de Jasper, estaba en el cielo!

Aparentemente Alice no estaba excluida, así que tan pronto como Edward empezó a gemir, ella dijo:

-¡Quiero tu carga!

¡Edward estaba más que feliz de complacerla! Sentí su cabeza yaciendo sobre mi trasero mientras él empezaba a empujar más y más rápido, entonces repentinamente lo sacó de mí y lo puso en la boca de Alice, llenando su boca de semen. Oí a Marie decir:- ¿Oye, qué hay de mí?

Me salí de encima de Marie y rodé sobre mí costado justo a tiempo para ver la boca de Alice cerniéndose sobre la boca abierta de Marie. El semen espeso y rico de Edward estaba goteando de la lengua de Alice y sobre la lengua de Marie. Entonces Alice se inclinó hacia adelante y puso su lengua dentro de la boca de Marie mientras ambas revolvían el semen alrededor, pasándolo atrás y adelante en la boca de cada una antes de finalmente antes de tragarlo.

Jasper y Edward ambos se sentaron en lados opuestos de la cama. Edward puso una mano sobre el culo de Alice y estaba frotándolo mientras Jasper se estiraba por encima y ponía una mano sobre mis tetas. Edward me sonrió y dijo:

-Bueno, Bella, ¿cómo crees que resultó la fiesta esta noche?

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y dije:

-¡Fue bastante aburrida comparada con todo esto!

Todos empezaron a reír mientras Marie decía:

-Jasper y Alice van a pasar la noche en uno de los cuartos de invitados. Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo, Bella.

Yo le sonreí y dije:

-¡Creo que es una gran idea! ¡Estoy demasiada exhausta para volver a mi cabaña esta noche!

Jasper se levantó de la cama y extendió una mano hacia su esposa.

-Vamos querida. ¡Vamos a dormir un poco!

Alice tomó su mano y luego lo guió fuera del dormitorio y por el pasillo, ambos todavía desnudos. Edward se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano, ayudándome a levantarme mientras Marie se quedaba en la cama.

-Te agradezco por la velada tan maravillosa, Bella. ¡Realmente te superaste esta noche!

Yo avancé y recogí mi ropa del suelo, y solo entonces me di cuenta de que seguía usando el collar de diamantes de Marie. Dejé mi ropa sobre la cama y empecé a sacarme el collar diciendo:

-Me adelantaré y dejaré esto aquí antes de irme.

Marie se sentó y dijo:

-¡No hagas tal cosa! ¡Ese collar se ve mucho mejor en ti de lo que nunca lo hizo en mí, consérvalo!

¡Me quedé boquiabierta, completamente impresionada por su generosidad!

-¡Oh Marie, no podría! ¡Es un collar tan hermoso!

Marie se rio y dijo:

-¡Oh sí que puedes! ¡Te lo has ganado, ciertamente te lo mereces!

Me incliné y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, y luego ambas empezamos a llorar.

-¡Siempre has sido tan maravillosa conmigo! ¡Nunca he sido tan feliz!- dije a través de mis lágrimas de dicha.

-¡Oh cariño, estoy tan contenta, te mereces ser feliz!- dijo ella.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Yo no merezco ser feliz?

Marie y yo nos reímos y le di un gran abrazo también.

-Absolutamente, ¡mañana en la mañana los voy a despertar a los dos con una sorpresa especial de desayuno!- Entonces agarré mi ropa y caminé por el pasillo hacia uno de los dormitorios de los invitados.


End file.
